


A april fools/easter day

by Unqio12



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Butt Slapping, Claiming Bites, Clawing, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Masturbation, Nicknames, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Samantha, Reader is an OC, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, both garold and samantha are underage while fresh sans is not, both garold and samantha are virgins, both samantha and garold are in the 2nd grade, but samantha does not know that her friend garold is infected with the fresh virus, garold and samantha are friends, garold is infected with the fresh virus, griding, reader is forced to keep a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: Today is the day where you and your friend Garold get a chance to pull pranks on other people, celebrate easter, and of course have fun! But somehow it's not always going to be like that....because later on your friend starts to act strangely, like if he had a secret that he kept to himself without telling anybody.  But when you ask him what's wrong, you realize that he's not who you think he is.  So, let the story unfold.





	A april fools/easter day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had decided to make this story for April 1st but the only reason why I made this story was that I have so many stories that are a work in progress on here. And, I don't know when I'm going finish them. So, I had to make this story to make up for the others that are in a work in progress. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Right now today is the right day for you to prank some people, go on easter egg hunts, and have loads of fun! And, you can't wait to do all that stuff, but before you go and do all that you'll have to get dressed and ready for the day until your friend comes over to your house. So, you had went to the kitchen to eat cereal for breakfast, then you went to the bathroom to get everything over with, and after that you had went and got dressed. Next, you had rushed out of your room and straight to the front door where you friend Garold was waiting at. So then after that, your mother had opened the door for you so you could go out with your friend. Both you and Garold had went outside to start setting up different things so the two of you could go and pull pranks on other kids for april fools day.

"How about these water balloons Samantha? I think these will go great with pulling a prank on someone." Garold said towards you.

"Nah, water balloons are so over with." You replied back to Garold.

"Well, what about whoopee cushions? Nobody can resist a good fart joke." Garold replied back to you.

"Hmm, we could use that..... BUT I was thinking about something more "new school". If you know what I mean Garold." You said back to Garold.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean." Garold replied to you again.

"*sighs and facepalms* Nevermind, let's just get this over with." You replied to Garold again.

Garold just nods in agreement with you, then both you and Garold had went to a spot where there was a lot kids at so the two of you could be ready to unleash the biggest prank of all which is going to take time and precision. And, now both of you wait for everything to happen. Soon as enough all of the kids had started to sit down to eat lunch but before they did, all of the water balloons came flying in the air, fart noises came from the whoopee cushions they sat on, and lots and lots of pies hit all of their faces, while both you and Garold had been laughing and snickering behind the bushes you two hid at.

"*hears laughter behind bushes then hums* Ok, you two come out come out wherever you are!" Ms. Alas said while calling out for you and Garold.

You sighed as you and Garold both got out from behind the bushes.

"Ok, ok. You got us Ms. Alas." You said lazily towards Ms. Alas.

"You sure bet I did. Anyways, was it necessary for the both of you to pull a prank/joke on all of those kids?" Ms. Alas said while asking you a question.

"Uh, yes? Well, today it's april fools day Ms. Alas. Why would you ask that?" You replied to Ms. Alas.

"Oops, sorry. I was only "yanking your chain", hehe." Ms. Alas replied to you.

You, your friend Garold, and the entire 2nd grade class had facepalmed and groaned at Ms. Alas's words.

"Ahem! Anyways, I and the entire class was about to start the easter egg hunt without you two but since your both here. We can begin the easter egg hunt all together. Ready class?"

"Ready!!" Everyone, including you and Garold said.

"Ok!" Ms. Alas replied to everyone including you and Garold.

You, Garold, Ms. Alas, and everyone else had counted from 1 to 5 then you all said "Go!" After that, everyone had grabbed many baskets so they could have something to carry the eggs they find all the way until there was two baskets left just for the two of you. Both you and Garold grabbed the last two baskets and separated from each other to find the easter eggs.

 

\----Quick time skip----

"Phew! I think I caught a lot of easter eggs, now where is Garold? Garold! Oh Garold! Where are you my friend?" You said while calling out your friend Garold.

"Here I am broski!" Garold said running towards you.

"Oh, well I'm glad your here Garold. But anyways what does 'broski' mean?" You said questioning Garold.

"Ah, it's nothin'. That's just part of my new lingo!" Garold replied to you.

"Uh, ok then." You replied to Garold.

Garold chuckles a little bit while you are left with a confused-questionable look on your face.

"Um, anyways Garold how many easter eggs have you found?" You asked Garold a question.

"Eh, probs' 10 or 12." Garold replied to you again.

"Oh, ok. Well so far I found over 36 easter eggs. But-*gasps* that isn't fair that I have more easter eggs than you. I guess I can help you find some more easter eggs, maybe?" You said while shrugging.

"Yah." Garold said back to you.

You said "Ok" as you and Garold had ran deep in the forest some more to find hidden easter eggs.

 

\----Another quick time skip----

"*heavily breathes while on low energy* I-I think we found enough easter eggs for both me and you Garold. I don't think we can find more easter eggs anymore, right *gulps* Garold?" You said out of the blue while thinking that your talking to your only friend Garold. But somehow you just hear silence, no answer to be heard.

"Uh, Garold?" You called out again but then again no answer. Until suddenly you saw Garold standing in front of a tree which makes you kinda wonder if he's ok or not, so you quietly walk up behind him without making a sound.

"*whispers* garold, are you ok? i've been worried about you. i hope there's nothing wrong with you, right?" You quietly whispered towards Garold while hoping to get an answer.

"*chuckles darkly very quietly then speaks* yes samantha, i'm FINE. but there's no need to worry about me, i'm absolutely ok and there's nothin' wrong with me." Garold said back to you.

"O-Okay, well I guess we should be going home. So are you coming with me Garold?" You asked Garold in a worried tone.

You waited for an answer but it looks like that Garold had disappeared out of your sight. And, that scared you a lot. So you decided to run in order to find your way out of the forest that you and Garold had went in. Also, while you ran somehow you tripped over something and landed behind some bushes where you and Garold was hiding at before. But you had got up from where you landed until someone had turned you over on your back and got on top of you. After that you were you surprised to see that it was your friend Garold who's on top of you.

"G-Garold, why are you on top of me? Is this some sort of prank your pulling?" You asked Garold seriously.

"hehehe, NO." Garold replied to you.

"W-Well, what are you doing on top of me then?" You asked Garold in a very scared and worried tone.

"*takes off sunglasses* what i'm doing on top of you is that i'm about to have sex with you~" Garold replied to you again.

"WHA-" You said while trying to shout but instead your mouth was covered by Garold's hand.

"shhh. calm down my bunny rabbit buddy, your going to get us into trouble like that~" Garold said while still being on top of you.

You started to feel Garold touching you inappropriately which was a huge no-no to you. So you decided push Garold off of you and tried to run away but before you tried to run, Garold grabbed you by the long pointy ear of yours and pushed you back on the ground and then got on top of you again.

"grrr, samantha you know better than to run away like that~" Garold said towards you in a threatened tone.

"G-Garold, what is wrong with you?!" You said in a very anxious tone.

"i'm not your garold, samantha~" Garold said while talking back to you.

"Then who are you?" You asked Garold in a confused tone.

"well you see that i'm the fresh parasite that's inside of garold's body but before i was inside of him. i was originally inside of fresh sans's body, and when fresh sans met your friend garold, let's just say that..... things didn't go well for him. so here i am inside of your friends body. also, instead of calling me 'garold' and that i'm the 'fresh parasite' you call me fresh garold or fresh g-rold for short when we're out in public, ok?" Fresh G-Rold replied to you.

"Ok." You replied back to Fresh G-Rold.

Fresh G-Rold quickly gets off of you for a little bit and unbuttons/unzips his pants, then he pulls down his trousers and pants to his legs. The next thing after that, Fresh Garold starts masturbating behind you while you laid down on the ground trying not to look at what 'used to be your friend' is doing. Once Fresh G-Rold was done masturbating, he got back on top of you, tore and ripped off your easter dress, next he hurriedly pulled down your panties and started grinding his 7 inched cock in between your legs without warning.

"A-Ah~ W-What are you doing Fresh Garold?" You said towards Fresh Garold in a soft voice.

"shush, i'm just grinding my dick against your pussy and ass. y'know, right before i have my way with you." Fresh G-Rold replied to you.

You tried to gasp but you mouth was covered by Fresh G-Rold's hand again.

"also, you're not going to be making noise on my watch unless i want you to." Fresh Garold said to you.

You whimpered and nodded 'ok' while Fresh G-Rold had thrusted his dick inside of your pussy very quick without warning you. Another thing is that Fresh G-Rold continued thrusting his cock harder and faster inside of your pussy over and over again.

"f-fuck samantha, your pussy is so t-tight *groans*" Fresh Garold said while thrusting his cock way harder and faster inside of you.

Fresh Garold keeps on thrusting even harder and faster inside of you alot while you are wishing that this will end. Fresh G-Rold still keeps on thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster inside of your pussy while he starts biting your neck really hard and hitting/clawing your ass so many times.

"*opens mouth and licks your bite wound, then speaks* s-samantha, how come you taste so good? heh, i might as well have another taste by kissing you~" Fresh Garold said to you.

You wanted to refuse opening your mouth so that 'fresh g-rold' won't kiss you but Fresh G-Rold forced you to kiss him anyways, and while Fresh Garold was kissing you very roughly and fast you felt Fresh Garold's cock thrusting way way even more faster and harder inside of your pussy and while still hitting/clawing your ass some more.

"*stops kissing you and pants* o-oh god, i'm a-about to cum sam~" Fresh G-Rold said while continuously thrusting faster and harder and deeper inside your pussy.

You didn't want this wolf that is now not who he used to be to cum inside you but Fresh Garold thrusts his dick all the way to the hilt of your pussy and cums all inside of your pussy while you're regretting every moment you had in your life for trusting this 'creature'. After Fresh Garold was done cumming in your pussy, he howled a little bit and quickly pulled his cock out of your pussy and thrusted it inside of your ass very hard, fast, and deep then he picked up the pace and went even more harder and faster and deeper inside of your ass.

"P-Please slow down F-Fresh-" You almost said but your mouth was covered again by Fresh G-Rold's hand.

"*growls* i'm not going to slow down, i need to do this to you so i can make sure you're mine. and, i also want to do this very quick before the other people find us so shut up." Fresh Garold said to you.

You cried and whimpered alot while Fresh G-Rold had thrusted his dick faster and faster and faster, and harder and harder and harder inside of your ass while biting another part of your neck very hard and while continuously scratching/slapping your ass some even more. The next thing after that was that Fresh Garold thrusted further and further and further inside of your ass while kissing you very very roughly and fast. You cried and whimpered way way alot while Fresh G-Rold thrusted his cock deeper and deeper inside of your ass all the way until he cums inside of your ass while he howls at the moon in satisfaction. Next, Fresh Garold pulled his dick out of your ass very fast.

"*huff, huff* t-that was great s-sam, we'll have to do that again~" Fresh G-Rold said in a satisfied voice.

You groaned at hearing those words but Fresh Garold just chuckles. Also, Fresh G-Rold gets off of you, stands up and pulls up his trousers and pants, then he buttons/zips his pants and puts his sunglasses back on. After that you got up off the ground and put on your panties and dress back on although your dress is a little ruined because of your 'buddy'.

"*sighs* Great, it's dark outside. We should go home by now Fresh Garold." You said in a very disappointed tone.

Fresh G-Rold just nods 'yea' but before you and your 'friend' could go out of the forest, somehow Fresh Garold licked and drank the blood from your wound that was on the other part of your neck, then he gave you another kiss and finally grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the forest while both you and him was running out of the forest all the way to your home.

"Phew! We made it but, don't you need to go to your house?" You said to Fresh G-Rold.

"Of course bra." Fresh Garold replied to you.

You decided to knock on your parents' home door, while hoping to get an answer.

"*opens door* Oh, sweety I missed you so much. Did you find any easter eggs while you was out there?" Your mother said to you after opening the door.

"*smiles brightly* Yes I did find some easter eggs Mommy, so did Fresh G-Rold too." You replied to your mom with a big happy grin on your face.

"Ok, well it's time for you come inside dear. And, Garold you can just find your own way home ok?" Your mother said to both you and Fresh Garold.

Your friend Fresh G-Rold just nods 'ok' while you wave goodbye to him before he leaves and before your mom closed the door behind you. Suddenly after you that, you sigh and go up the stairs and into your room while thinking about next april fools day and easter day. But you was too tired to stay up, so you brushed your teeth, had your mom and dad give you a bath, changed your clothes and go to sleep. You just couldn't wait until next year for april fools day to come again and for easter to come back again too but until next time it's the end of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> That story was ok, well that's it then. Hopefully you guys liked it.


End file.
